The colors that you shine
by aquaorion
Summary: She is taken oput of the world that she loved and put in to a world where she is put inot situations no livin person would want to be in. Left by her parents and disowned by family she is put into a orphanage where she lives with seven other kids and the


When all hope fades 

She was sitting in the back seat of the car. Her life had been taken away and was being replaced b a new one. She looked out the window to see a semi-large house. The house was a light brown in color with green shudders.

Tears rolled down her face. The last twenty-four hours had been the hardest time for her. In twenty-four little hours her parents had died and she had been disowned by her remaining family. The car stopped and she opened the door and quietly got out and slug the small bag of her belongings over her bruised shoulder.

" We did this for you. I hope that you know that Ashlyn." Her aunt said happily because Ashlyn wasn't going to be around anymore. Her aunt tried to pat her on the head but Ashlyn was in too much pain and walked towered the house.

Her life had been pretty good up until yesterday. She was apart of the middle-class society. She had a decent house in Liverpool, England and she had plenty of friend to comfort her when she needed it the most. Her parents where walking in the park when they both were shot and instantly killed. She was only 16 and she was alone. Her so called family told her that no one wanted her around them and that she was worthless. She had been informed that she would be sent to an orphanage and had little time to get her thing packed and her own self ready.

Ashlyn walked up the creaky steps and lightly knocked on the door. A woman stood there with a fake smile plastered on her ugly face. She had red hair that was uncontrollable and blood shot blue eyes. She welcomed Ashlyn and her aunt in to her home.

"welcome. GINNY,GINNY WEASLY GET UP HERE NOW" the woman yelled.  
A girl about Ashlyn's age appeared. She had fire red hair and green brown eyes. She looked terrified from the yelling.

"Ginny take her up to the room."

Ginny motioned for her to follow. They walked up the steps and turned a corner to be at a large gray room with eight cots. Ginny pointed to one.

"That one is yours. You can put your stuff there. Oh by the way I'm Ginny." She said and extended a hand for Ashlyn to shake.

" I'm Ashlyn May. This is an orphanage right?" Ashlyn asked unsure if it was in fact an orphanage.

"Yes, it's more like hell though." Ginny said sadly looking into Ashlyn's dull green eyes. 

" Where is everyone else?" Ashlyn asked noting the other six beds.

" There here…. Working" Ashlyn could tell that what they did here wasn't talked about.

"We better go down stairs."

Ashlyn followed Ginny back down the empty hall and own the steps. Ginny looked so sad and Ashlyn could only imagine what they other kids looked like. Ginny stopped and Ashlyn walked right into her then she froze too.

" You're mine now, girly. I'm Ms. Hells." she stopped mid sentence to look right into Ashlyn's eyes. Then she continued.

"You will work till I say stop and then you will sleep. The room that you have been showed is where you will stay. You don't not come out unless you have to work. Meals are generously given to you and your lucky to eat once every day. As for interacting with the opposite gender…" She had to think long and hard about what she was going to say.

"Well you'll find that out later. One last thing DO NOT BOTHER ME!" she finished her very long sentence and turned on her heel leaving Ginny and Ashlyn to comprehend what she had just said.

" We have to go to work before she comes back." Ginny felt bad for Ashlyn and squeezed her shoulder. Ashlyn offered Ginny a small smile.

Ginny and Ashlyn walked to the basement steps and Ashlyn prepared for the worst. Ashlyn walked down the steps to reveal six kids working and the basement was cold, make that really cold, cold enough to see your breath. It was damp and it was lit by dim lights. When the reached the basement floor Ginny spoke.

"Alright everyone, hi." Ginny was standing in front of Ashlyn who was scared.  
Ashlyn looked at everyone. They had cold stone faces with a sad look in there eyes. As soon as Ginny spoke everyone stopped what they were doing at looked at her.

"We gotta another one. Everyone this is Ashlyn and good ole Ms.Hells just gave her the third degree." Ginny stopped speaking and Ashlyn stepped in front of Ginny. Everyone looked at her with a cold face. Well everyone except Ginny and a guy in the corner. The tears still hadn't stopped coming out of her eyes. She pushed her light brown hair out of her face.

"Hi" she said wearily. Ginny turned to Ashlyn and whispered to her.

"ok we have to do what ever the mean lady tells us or we pay for it severely. You, Me and Oliver are going to scrub the floors." Ginny lead Ashlyn over to where Oliver was.

Ashlyn knelt down on to the cold cement floor.

" Hi, I'm Oliver." He said softly. 

Ashlyn simply raised a hand and waved. She was sitting with Oliver to her left and Ginny to her right. She could see Oliver more clearly now. He looked tired and over worked. His hands were all cut up but his eyes were gentle and calm. She looked back at his hands and it only made her cry more to know that these other kids were suffering and hurting. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her face in her knees. Her hair fell over her teary face. Ginny wrapped her arms around Ashlyn to try to calm her.

" It's going to be alright Ashlyn." Ginny said calmly.

" No its not I'm all alone…" Ashlyn looked up then continued.

"My parents are dead and my family doesn't want me. All the friends that I had just left me there and didn't care that I was in pain. I'm better off dead." Ashlyn's eyes were sorrowful and pleading to be accepted.

"That's not true you have us." Ginny stated.

"But I don't know any of you. My parents, the people that I have known all my life died last night and I cant even live with family." The tears were heavy and they heard the thumping of high heels on the steps and they all got back to work except Ashlyn.

"What do you think you're doing?" She screeched. Ashlyn didn't answer. 

"Get up now!" Ashlyn didn't move. She was too busy crying. She noticed that Ginny was standing up and Oliver had his arms around her.

"Ginny move." She pushed Ginny aside and left Oliver there with Ashlyn.

"Aw look at that we have a couple. Maybe we'll have a baby around here soon." Ms.Hells said smirking.  
Ashlyn felt Oliver's hands clench. Ashlyn cried, if it was possible, harder at the statement that was just made. Oliver pulled her closer.

"Damn Oliver, overprotective are we?" She had noticed that Oliver had pulled Ashlyn closer.

"Can you not see she cant deal with any thing right now?" Ginny looked wide eyed at Oliver. His eyes were full of fire. She had never seen him like this.

" Oliver you should know better than anyone her that you shouldn't talk back to me." She had a very evil, twisted smile on her face.

"You girl, stand up." She said to Ashlyn. She tried to move but Oliver kept her grounded.

"Oliver let go. Don't worry your precious girl friend will still be able to fuck you when I'm done with her."

Oliver clenched his jaw and stood up. He was taller than Ms. Hells. His face was bright red with anger and his teeth were grinding together. 

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF HER OR ME." Oliver was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Everyone else in the room was shell shocked at what was just said. No one had ever yelled to the ruler of the mini communist nation that was this house. Oliver was shaking with rage.

"Why do you care Oliver? Hmm tell me. I'm sure that everyone wants to know."

"SHE IS DYING INSIDE. HER PARENTS JUST DED. SHE DOSENT HAVE ANYONE TO CARE FOR HER." Oliver as still yelling

" And you care for her? Yea right you are just lonely in bed." Everyone could tell that she was enjoying ripping Oliver to shreds.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO KNOW WHAT I THINK. THAT IS BETWEEN ME AND ASHLYN AND WHO EVER WE WISH TO TELL."

"Yea I'm sure that she really loves you.. Stand up right now." Ashlyn stood next to Oliver she was a good three inches shorter than Oliver. She was level with Ms.Hells.

"Tell me girl do you love Oliver."

"I don't think that you deserve to know that." Ashlyn followed Oliver's lead. She was just as angry as Oliver only because he was hearing things that weren't true and he was better than she was telling him.

" You know what you are girl? You are a slut. Now answer me DO you love Oliver? Cause I don't think you really do." She was excited that she now got to rip at two people. She was so crazy that she was foaming at the mouth. 


End file.
